Our Destiny
by Kiru.Girl319
Summary: Story of what would have happened if everyone lives except Hiyori. Set around the time that Ayano would have jumped. Rated T for future chapters. Included parings, ShinAya, Kido/Kano, Takane/Haruka
1. Chapter 1

**Our Destiny**

I do not own Kagerou Project! It all belongs to Jin!

Summary: Story of what would have happened if everyone lives except Hiyori. Set around the time that Ayano would have jumped.

"Shintaro~" The dark haired girl wailed as she ran to catch up with her friend. "Why do you always leave before me?" the girl asked as she caught up with him while giving him her signature smile.

"Your annoying, that's why!" the boy said while continuing on with a scowl on his face.

"That's mean Shintaro," the girl said all the while still smiling. She knew that he always came off as a cruel, callus fool, but she knew that he is a nice person.

They kept walking until they were at the hill that was really close to Shintaro's house. Ayano stopped before him. "Shintaro-" the young woman started, "what would you do if I disappeared, I know you don't like me and all… and you think I am annoying, but would you be effected if I just disappeared?"

He saw her hide her face. He noticed his concern growing for the young women.

"I would go back to the way I was before, you know, before you decided that you wanted to start following me around on a daily basis" the boy said while looking at the road instead of the girl.

"Y-your right" Ayano said while trying to choke back some tears that she felt was going to shed. "I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could change you. You come across as a cruel person, but I know that you are a nice guy. As I told Takane-senpai, I am no good for you"

By then, Shintaro could tell that she was crying- or at least trying not to. He tried to find the words to tell her he was sorry, to try and comfort her, but they just wouldn't come out. Instead, he found a different method; he walked over to her and held her.

Ayano gasped at this, obviously shocked at the physical contact. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around him, and let out her tears as he silently held the girl.

**What do you guys think? I am working on the next chapter, yes I know its short, but the chapters will get longer! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, they really made me motivated! Hope you guys like this one! Don't worry, the chapters will continue to get longer! (If you have any suggestions feel free to put it in the reviews!) AGAIN I DO NOT OWN KAGEPRO OR ANY OF IT BEAUTIFULNESS! **

A week had passed since the "intimate moment." After there cute little moment, the two had begun to get along better.

They were in the middle of class, right before lunch break. Shintaro was looking from the window, to the teacher, to Ayano, and then back to the window again. Ayano caught his glance and smiled which made Shintaro blush almost unnoticeable, but Ayano had caught the red in his cheeks.

After fifteen minutes of the glancing, the bell rang out and lunch had stated. Of course, the two always sat together, Ayano pulling her desk to his so that they could eat together.

"Shintaro-kun, lets eat together!" the cheerful young girl said as soon as she got the desks together. Shintaro always loved her beautiful smile.

"Do whatever you want" Shintaro said while trying not to smile, but Ayano could hear just a bit of happiness in his voice when he spoke. They sat together happily eating lunch.

During the break the teacher passed back tests, of course Shintaro scored his 100. Ayano, as usual, got her 56. Ayano smiled and scratched her cheek with her figure.

"I'm just an idiot, huh" she said then looked at his test score "wow, always a perfect score as usual Shintaro-kun!" Ayano said enthusiastically.

Ayano started to make a paper crane out of her paper. Shintaro handed her his paper wordlessly. After Ayano finished her crane, she smiled at Shintaro, said "thank you," and started to work on his paper crane.

They continued eating in silence until the bell rang.

**(Time skip to end of the day)**

"Shintaro-kun, lets walk home with Takane-senpai and Haruka-senpai" Ayano said as they were packing up to go home.

"Sure, I need to talk to Haruka anyway" Shintaro said as he finished packing up his school bag.

"Okay" the girl said happily as they started to walk towards there senpai's classroom.

They walked in silence to their friends' classroom; when they arrived at the door, they knocked. Ayano opened the door and both teens saw a sight that they had never seen before. Before the two was an almost naked Haruka with Takane on top of him, it looked as if Takane was stripping the poor constant sickly boy.

Takane and Haruka looked at Shintaro and Ayano, when Takane recognized her situation, she blushed and Haruka smiled and blushed.

"Looks like you two are a little busy" Shintaro said as he gave a funny knowing look to his senpai's. "Ayano, we should go, looks like those two are preoccupied," he said as he grabbed Ayano's hand and tried to walk away with their fingers intertwined.

"W-wait you two!" Takane said as she jumped off of Haruka and ran off to catch up with the two lower classmen.

"Ayano, wanna play a game?" Shintaro whispered in her ear while he started to run while still having his fingers intertwined. She nodded and held his hand back as he started to run with him. They ran around the school and wrapped back around to hide in the classroom where Haruka was.

**(Switch to Takane)**

Takane had gotten lost and was still trying to find the two lovebirds.

**(Back to Ayano and Shintaro)**

The two got into the classroom and found a closet to hide in. Shintaro pulled Ayano with him through the open door of the classroom and into a small closet. He had to pull her into his arms to close the door. They relaxed in each other's arms, Ayano's head was against Shintaro's chest and Shintaro's head was on Ayano's.

Haruka was distracted and didn't notice the two lovebirds. The poor boy was trying to find clothes in the classroom, but had seemed to fail.

**(Back to Takane)**

Meanwhile, Takane had given up trying to find the lovebirds and decided to head back to the classroom. She realized that she was close to her classroom, so it didn't take long for her to get there. When she arrived in front of the class, she paused for a moment then went in. After passing through the open door, she stopped and watched Haruka look around for his clothes.

"Haruka, what are you looking for?" Takane asked as she leaned on the doorframe.

"My clothes" he said, "did you find those two?" The boy asked while continuing to look for his clothes.

"No, those lovebirds ran somewhere, I couldn't keep up with them." She said while deciding to walk over to the boy and sit on her desk.

"Those two have gotten really close, huh Takane" Haruka said as he found his clothes.

"Yeah, they have, did you notice they were holding hands?" Takane asked as she continued to watch Haruka. After he was dressed, he walked over and sat on his desk as well and shifted to face Takane. Takane did the same.

"Don't you think that they would be cute together? They really need to date" Haruka said as he smiled at Takane.

"I guess, I wouldn't know about those kind of things," Takane said a little harshly.

"Neither have I, I've been to sick all my life to be able to. Although, it would be nice to try at least once." Haruka said while blushing and smiling at her.

Just then, Ayano and Shintaro busted out of the closet. Both were blushing madly, when they hit the ground, Ayano landed on Shintaro's lap. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Takane and Haruka just watched them. As soon as it registered in their minds what has happened, they gave a knowing smile at the two.

"Ow" Ayano said as she registered what had happened. She started blushing like mad and jumped off of Shintaro.

"W-well, lets head home now!" she said trying to hide her embarrassment as she started walking out of the classroom. The rest of the teens just stayed where they were and staring at each other. After Ayano was far enough away, they started to move.

"You are so into her" Haruka said while smiling at Shintaro.

"Yeah, to bad she is to good for you, you really don't deserve her Shintaro" Takane said as she hopped off of her desk to head towards the door.

"You two do look cute together though," Haruka said.

"Shintaro, you are only going to break her heart, you are to much of an ass to be anything to her" Takane said.

"You don't think that I don't know that?" Shintaro asked harshly as he got up and walked away from them.

**Please review! Thanks again for all those who did review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows! It really means a lot to me . oh and guys, your all going to hate me this time around…. Be prepared to say goodbye to some people. To clarify some things, Kido, Kano, and Seto have their eye abilities. Ayano, Takane, Shintaro, and Haruka do not posses eye abilities….yet. The rest you will have to find out later *evil laugh* **

**Oh guys! Btw my sister and I are doing a Kagerou Project audio book like thing. So far we have members 0-9 and Ayaka. Let me know if either by review or messaging if you want to audition! Thank you all! (I don't own Kagerou Project, it all belongs to Jin!)**

Ever since there visit with Takane and Haruka, Shintaro had kept his distance from Ayano. It had been a month already and it was driving Ayano crazy. _Did I do something?_ Ayano thought as she got ignored by her friend yet again. Shintaro had just walked past by her again while not paying attention to her, it really hurt Ayano. She was starting to get really lonely, not to mention upset after finding two pictures and files in her father's lab. Ayano had no one to talk to about this with, no one to help her.

Most of all, she didn't want anything to destroy what she had found, after all, everyone's happiness, along with hers dies when she lost her mother. Ayano wasn't completely sad though, she had three little siblings, all with the most beautiful red eyes that they detested. It had taken awhile, but finally, they got use to the idea of their eyes, it must have been her convincing argument that they were "the color of heroes!" and furthermore convinced them by wearing a red scarf. She felt connected to them by that scarf, but still yearned for those eyes herself. _Maybe _she thought, _if I had those eyes I could save their future_.

Of course, her father had information on a woman-no a medusa named Azami who could grant these eyes. She then remembered talking to the Kido, Kano, and Seto about her and about how they died, or remembered dyeing. A thought crossed her mind… _I can save their future! _She made a decision that very moment that could change the course of everyone future, their destiny.

A few days later Shintaro was feeling uneasy, but couldn't figure out why. He felt empty; like something was going to happen that he wouldn't really be able to control. He had been keeping a distance between Ayano and himself; he didn't want to hurt her in any way more than he already had.

When he arrived in the classroom he looked at Ayano trying to gauge if she was all right or not. With one look, he noticed that something was off, she looked upset, looked sad, and most of all, she looked like she had made up her mind about something.

Wordlessly, he walked over to his seat right before the bell rang. He noticed that there was no "hello" or any greeting from the girl next to him. Shintaro became more concerned but kept it to himself.

After the final bell rang signaling the end of the day, the two were left on cleaning duty. Neither said a word or started a conversation they just both wordlessly worked.

All of a sudden, the two of them heard sobbing and running. They stopped what they were doing and glanced at each other questionably. All of a sudden, a girl with black hair and pigtails come bursting into the classroom.

"Ayano!" Takane shouted as the girl spotted Ayano and Shintaro and came through the door whaling. Something was defiantly wrong, seeing's how Takane rarely cried, or even smiled for that matter. Ayano walked over to Takane hurryingly. Shintaro also followed concern in his face.

Wide eyed, they looked at her with wonder and concern. "What's wrong?" Ayano asked comfortingly as she walked over to Takane. As Ayano wrapped her arms around her, Takane muttered "H-H-Haruka" barely muttering out the words.

Shintaro ran out of the classroom straight for his upper classmen's classroom. Almost instantly, Ayano and Takane ran after him.

Shintaro was the first to get there; Ayano and Takane were right behind him when he entered the quiet classroom, but not without hesitating first. They entered together and noticed that Haruka was sitting at his desk unmoving. If someone wasn't paying attention, they would think that the poor boy was sleeping instead of dead, or on the edge of death. They stopped in the doorway staring wide eyed at their friend. Ayano accidently bumped Shintaro, but that was all he needed.

"Ayano, call the hospital, we might be able to save him" Shintaro said as he found some determination and kept his voice calm. Shintaro walked over to Haruka and lifted him out of his seat and set him on the floor.

"W-What do you think you are going to do?" Takane asked as she tried to pull herself together and ran over to Haruka's side.

"It's called CPR, we can save him if we get his heart beating again" Shintaro said as he began performing CPR on his friend. "Like hell I'm going to let you die like this Haruka" he said while trying really hard to save his friend.

Takane and Shintaro could hear Ayano on the phone with the emergency people. After a few seconds, she walked over to them and said, "They will be here in two minutes, they say to do what you are doing Shintaro." Ayano said as she watched her friends.

They heard sirens and yelling. Shintaro lowered his head to his friend's chest and his eyes light up. He looked up at Ayano and Takane with hope in his eyes and whispered, "He has a heartbeat" then the emergency personal come bursting through the door.

Both the girls looked at him with amazement, the emergency personal started getting Haruka set up to there equipment while speaking to Shintaro. They thanked Shintaro and told him that he did a great job and that his friend now has a 75% chance of living now. The personal then asked the three students who wanted to go with, and Takane spoke up.

As they left, Shintaro and Ayano started to relax just a little. They decided that they needed to go and get there stuff from there classroom.

When they arrived at their classroom, they grabbed their things, but Shintaro stayed back just a little. He watched Ayano and noticed something as she left which made him uneasy. As Ayano left the classroom, he watched her leave, but noticed she went the wrong way, knowing something was up, he decided to follow her.

Shintaro tailed her and started getting even more concerned when she took the stairs to the roof. He watched her cry when she got completely on the roof. He just stopped in the doorway and watched her. He watched her, watched her walk to the edge then stop. Without thinking, he ran to her and pulled her back.

"Ayano" he screamed as he pulled her back and into his arms.

Ayano tensed as she felt his voice and his arms around her. She started crying more, knowing that he thought the worst of her. Shintaro picked her up bridal style until they were back in their classroom. When they arrived in the room, Shintaro leaned against one of the walls and sank down to sit while leaning against the wall. When he sat down, he set her in his lap and he put his head in the crook of her neck and started crying. Ayano calmed down just a little bit and held her friend back.

Silently, in a world that never ends, a snake laughs and whispers, "Fate has changed yet again." A girl sits there, surrounded by snakes that were smiling.

**Yeah, you all probably hate me now…. Please review and favorite and let me know what you think! I love you all!**


End file.
